Josuke Higashikata
Special Attacks Neutral B- DORA-RA-RA Barrage Josuke summons his stand, Crazy Diamond, out and does a machine gun-like attack on the opponent as it goes “Dora-Ra-Ra!". When taping B rapidly, you can have Crazy Diamond rapidly hit. After enough hits, Crazy Diamond goes back to Josuke and can’t be used for 8 seconds. Side B - Piece of Glass Josuke summons his stand, Crazy Diamond and shoot a piece of glass into the opponents. Once launch, the piece of glass start homing into the nearly opponent, causing small damage and knockback. Up B - Diamond Smash Josuke summons his stand, Crazy Diamond and jumps up doing a hammer uppercut with both hands together, then hammers its hands down, while also goes up with his stand while this happens. If the opponent is too close, Crazy Diamond bring up and smash the enemy back down. Down B - Rock Barrier Josuke summons his stand, Crazy Diamond and smash the ground, causing a rock barrier in front of him. Melee attacks that hit the rocks deal damage to the attacker instead of yourself. Once the rocks appear, this still in place as you can move freely. However, once the barrier disappear, you can’t use the moves for 10 seconds. Final Smash - Hair Comment + Super Armor Jose turn his back and pause in front of the nearly opponent. Once do, the opponent will insulted his hair (Insulted see here), only to be led to Crazy Diamond uppercut, then “Dora-Ra- Ra" the opponent and you gain a super armor for Josuke. Once gaining the super armor, Josuke have Maximum Defense and ultimate use for Crazy Diamond, but it’s return, very low speed. The Super Armor led for 20 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Entrance () Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Trophy *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable (1992) Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode Intro TBA Rival 1: ??? TBA Transcript TBA Rival 2: ??? TBA Transcript TBA Ending TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Shonen Jump Category:Jojo's Bizzare Adventure Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Teenager Category:Fancy Characters Category:Stand User Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Unexpected Newcomer Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Internet Meme Category:I Am Wood Category:Confirmed L-NEO Characters Category:Narcissist Category:Characters that will definitely kick your ass Category:Nice Characters Category:Tricksters Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:L-NEO Category:Yaoi'd by fangirls Category:People who you do not want to mess with Category:People with breathtaking hair Category:Characters with Big Hair